


[Podfic] my reach is global, my tower secure

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Marquet (Critical Role), Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Shaun Gilmore/Happiness, common ground, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of sabinelagrande's storyShaun Gilmore returns to Marquet.





	[Podfic] my reach is global, my tower secure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my reach is global, my tower secure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547419) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:** my reach is global, my tower secure

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:12:05

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/my%20reach%20is%20global,%20my%20tower%20secure%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!

I told sabine that if she wrote Gilmore/J'mon Sa Ord, I would record it - here's my end of the deal :D


End file.
